TILL WE'RE ASH OVER SEAS
by stilessttilinski
Summary: or "walk on water." "It is in human nature to think wisely and act in an absurd fashion." – Anatole France - - Multiple Characters/Pairings, for Amy & Hadley.
1. introduction

**TILL WE'RE ASH OVER SEAS  
><strong>_or_ "walk on water"

this drabble/one-shot/freeverse collection will consist of Harry Potter ships i sail – ships i'm experimenting with as well as many of my favourite pairings and otps.

the entire collection will be dedicated to  
><strong>Hadley<strong> _(tardisandafirebolt)_  
>&amp; <strong>Amy <strong>(_You're Amyzing)_  
>– two of my best and closest friends,<br>here on FFN. i love you both!

thanks to _SCHERMIONIE_ for the quote in the summary.

*  
>i'll mostly be writing this when i have writer's block andor when i'm in the mood.  
><strong>please, do not favoritealert without reviewing.**


	2. big lights

"_so_ _UNCOVER ME IN THE_ BIG LIGHTS_"_**  
><strong>* **lilyjames**.

Saturday morning you wake up in Saturday clothing – James' old Quidditch jersey and a mismatched pair of shorts and a disarray of red.

"Hi." He turns away from his book, (_Nicholas Nickleby_ by Charles Dickens – his favourite, dog-eared and spine broken in and all) kisses your cheek, tilts his head and offers you a cup of tepid coffee which you accept gratefully.

"Love you," he says as you take a sip and close your eyes, and you can't stop your face from stretching into a smile.

Love smells like coffee and comes in the form of James Potter.

"Love you."


	3. on the corner

"_waiting for you _ON THE CORNER _OF THE STREET_"  
>* <strong>dracohermione.<strong>

and until this war is over i can do nothing but love you with the broken-hearted soul of mine. i can only love you, Granger, love you entirely until you are mine or until i am wholly broken and as wrecked as the next odd trinket in borgin & burke's. i can only watch as you fight for was is _right_, fight for golden boy's cause and as i watch from the opposition you are my lioness.

i can only see you hate me with rings of honey and shades of amber and feel the sudden fast tempo of my heart and the thoughts in my mind sputter to a halt.

and then i shall close my eyes and _hope_ for the hope of you ever finding it in your stubborn heart to forgive me, offer me repentance like no one else will. because with you it's all too easy for me to forget who you are and who I am and only remember that we are a boy and a girl. with you it's all too difficult to retort back because you make me almost want to be good.

because i will wait for you, wait until you realise that weasel is not worthy, wait for you to notice that i am better

that i am** good **for you.

and then i will come out of the shadows with the pieces of my heart for you to take (as you already have), with a smile and i will say, _hello_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: this one is dedicated to Hope.**  
><strong>please do not favourite without reviewing.<strong>


	4. gold from the silver

"_stealing _GOLD FROM THE SILVER _THEY SEE"  
><em>* **rosescorpius.**

Remember the way the train would rattle the tracks and chug past, emitting the foul odors of blackened smoke. The loud clang-clang-clang heard, deafening, as it overshadowed the sound of children's happiness and parents' handkerchief sorrow. The whistles of the trains and the dark, sleek engines as they sweep through the station with one last fleeting goodbye.

_Oh_, I thought, turning, _your hair glints copper in the sunlight._

(You turn, and smile, and the train chugs past, and the wind blows your curls prettily.)


	5. if you see kay

"_tell me_ IF YOU SEE KAY"  
>* <strong>blaiseparvati.<strong>

Leaving is no easy feat. Especially because if I left, I don't think I'd be able to survive. I don't feel _attached_ to him in the slightest, no. The sexual urges, however, are another story completely. I'm sure I'd miss the way he nipped at my clavicle, brushed the pads of his thumbs on my jaw line, pressed kisses to the corner of my reddened mouth…I settle myself more comfortable across his lap. He traces a finger on the hollow of my throat. I gasp out a faint rendition of his name – "_Blaise."_ – when his other hand rests on my hip, drawing careful patterns on my skin. He pulls me up and kisses me and the cycle begins again.

**a/n: as per Amy's request.**


	6. all alone

"_drinking jack_ ALL ALONE_ AT A LOCAL BAR"_  
>* <strong>seamuslavender.<strong>

when she left the world – him – the war, the battle – when she left life for something _beyond_, somewhere high above this world, he was empty.

he was empty. the whispered promises of a happy life, of babies with pyrotechnical skills and a knack for Divination, of _being_, forgotten as she take her last labored breath.

they cover her up with a blackened tarp dirtied with thoughts of coldness and death. they cover her mangled body, marred with handfuls of bleeding scars. they cover her and her beauty and her wide, unseeing eyes – just as they did for the others.

they won the war. he lost.

**a/n: inspired by DHPT2.**


	7. shadow

"_in the_ SHADOW _OF YOUR HEART"  
><em>* **rumerhugo.**

he first notices her on the plane to Australia. he turns around, duffel bag in one hand and a guitar case in the other, and his guitar smacks into a girl's leg.

he looks up and is almost stunned into silence. _well, fuck me_, he remembers thinking, and he apologises profusely, and she raises an eyebrow.

"sorry, didn't see you there," he says, stumbling over his words and flushing to the point of Major Embarrassment. "i'm hugo weasley."

"great," she says, already moving past him in the aisle, "mittens."

"mittens?" he calls after her, sounding quite confused. his ears are still red. "interesting name."

she turns around and raises one corner of her mouth into a smile. "it's actually rumer. but i prefer mittens."

"nice to meet you, mitts," he grins.

it turns out their seats are next to each other. they talk, and they banter, and she makes the most sarcastic comments in the History of Sarcastic Comments, and that is the day hugo weasley falls in love.

**a/n: sorry, mittens. failwhalefic.**


	8. fighting for

"_seems like you're _FIGHTING FOR _YOUR LIFE"  
><em>* **percyaudrey.**

When she lapses into her silences, he wants to cry.

Sometimes in the zeal of the moment – that one second that fizzles infinitesimally by with the laughter that brings endless light to the backdrop of her eyes, the curved covert mile that graces her apple cheeks with dimples, the triangles of wrinkles that appear in the corners of her eyes – the empty heartbeat thumps in his ears.

He hopes until the end, and she never comes back.

**a/n: /facepalm. please don't favourite without reviewing?**


	9. into your heart

"_look _INTO YOURHEART _AND FIND_"  
>* <strong>ronhermione.<strong>

Love calls the telephone, the one Muggle contraption he never really figured out how to use, anyway. Love rings and Her voice sounds in his ear, and he replies back, yelling a _HELLO?_ and he can almost hear the cringe and eye roll through the device.

She tells him _Ron, there's no need to yell!_ and then she laughs and so does he.

Love calls, and he picks up.

**a/n: i actually like this one, so.**


	10. almost

"_goodbye my _ALMOST _LOVER_"  
>* <strong>lucylorcan.<strong>

And he'll love anyone he please, and that happens to be she, sitting on the intersection of No-One Street and Lonely Avenue and he'll drive his metaphorical car around the corner to pick her up.

Except it's really a broom, but.

He'll take her flying to the stars she's always wanted to see, glittering and revamping her world with a hundred thousand different ways to _shine_, and blinding her with the beauty and glitz of It all. And when she looks down it's almost a reflection, the corona of stars, clusters of city lights burning their way in their pretty world of both everything and nothing. That imaginary space between sky and ground and ground and sky where they hover, unassuming, and then maybe he'll kiss her on the rooftop of some pretty white house, and he'll _love_ her, and –

Stop. It's time to wake up now.

**a/n: I have a newfound love of the word **_corona_ **and Regina Spektor.**


	11. crumbling

"_don't look back at this_ CRUMBLING_FOOL"_  
><strong>* lilyjames.<strong>

"you're breaking him."  
>pause, hesitate, stop.<br>"you are. you're killing him."  
>breathe. in, out.<br>"it's worse than _death_ for him, you know."  
>tremble, shiver, shake.<br>"and i hate you for it," he says from behind you, grabbing your shoulder in a vice grip. "i hate you for killing him. i hate you for breaking his heart."

shatter.

**a/n: i kind of hate this.**


	12. burning us

"_hey_, _this fire_, _it's burning, _BURNING US _UP_"  
>* <strong>rosescorpius.<strong>

The pair sits on the muddy ground, wet brown soaking through their clothing. The stars are out tonight, burning white-hot specks into the never-ending canvas of navy, and it is, simply, a masterpiece.

"Hey, Scorpius."

"Yes, Rose?"

"You reckon he really loves me?"

He pauses and takes a minute to answer. "Who?"

"My boyfriend, Scorp. You know, Lysander."

This is the moment that defines them. The stars glare defiantly down at him and every fibre of his being screams at him to _TELL HER_. He angles his head to the side and catches her looking at him earnestly, hope shining in her eyes, and –

"Yeah, Rose. I reckon he really, really does."

He almost adds, _But I do more_.

She smiles at him. It almost numbs the pain.

**a/n: i'm not too sure how i'm feeling about this one, though it doesn't feel particularly good...**


	13. forget

"_i wouldn't _FORGET_ YOU_"  
>* <strong>fredangelina.<strong>

Laughter doesn't die, in her eyes. It is what they all say; the laughter, the jokes, the smiles have died with him. Every scrap of happiness died with the glassiness in his eyes and slight twitch of his mouth. It didn't. It didn't die, is what she thinks. It is still there – the laughter, the smiles, the feeling of HAPPY – but it is meaningless.

**a/n: …i don't even know.**


	14. been

"_you've _BEEN _ON MY MIND"_  
><strong>* siriusmarlene.<strong>

There is a prediction of bad weather this early Thursday morning. The ceiling is storming and clouding with gray, specks – large droplets of rain visible, lightning cracking and fizzling.

She walks into the Great Hall, straight up to you. You smile effortlessly at her.

"I'm breaking up with you," she says, and the thunder crashes over your head.

**a/n: i don't know why i thought of this as siriusmarlene. really, i have no idea.**


	15. no lie

"_but it ain't _NO LIE"  
><strong>* teddyvictoire.<strong>

If he could grab her spirit, he would. If he had the chance to hold the world upon his shoulders – like Atlas – just for her, he would. If he could stop himself from causing her pain, he would.

If he could stop loving Lily for her, he would.

He can't.

**a/n: mixed feelings on this one.**


	16. let

"_remember to _LET _HER INTO YOUR HEART"  
><em>*** daphnetheo.**

There is a flower that grows in a garden. In the beginning, it is wilted and deadened and looks more like a garden weed than a flower. She arrives.

It glows a beautiful shade of blushing pink, lightening to a mellow peach and then the golden hues of yellow. When she smiles, it blooms into velveteen petals, soft like the downy feathers of a canary or the silken sheets she lies upon every night.

It is he.

**a/n: what is this. i'm just popping out random drabbles.**


	17. history

"_you and i have_ HISTORY"  
><strong>* salazargodric.<strong>

He smells of bravery, and that in itself is terrifying. He is the one that grins roguishly, wolfishly, recklessly at you and that grin you dutifully reply with a smirk at dinnertime. Your hand slides up his leg slyly under the table.

Later, he will make you beg. Scarlet and gold and the scent bravery will explode behind your eyelids, and you will, again, be terrified.

**a/n: i actually like this one, yay!**


	18. no sunlight

"_there'll be _NO SUNLIGHT_"_**  
><strong>*** tom riddle.**

there it is.  
>that shiny golden plate,<br>polished with the utmost care,  
>and on it engraved his name.<p>

his name, so ordinary,  
>so plain,<br>so _TOM_,  
>TOM RIDDLE – it says,<br>and one would think of someone ordinary.

he is not.  
>he is not.<p>

I AM POWERFUL,  
>he thinks, eyes gleaming scarlet.<p>

**a/n: tom riddle.**


	19. a queen

"_you dance LIKE _A QUEEN"  
>* <strong>lilyteddy.<strong>

first they are friends. they stay friends, good friends. for years. and years. and years. and then she's pretty and wears blue stockings and smiles and her hair is red and tumbles down her back. he's getting dangerously close to the big three-oh, so once he kisses her and it becomes many more, until they're lying entwined and gasping, gasping, gasping –

and then they're done, and the clock tolls loudly from outside, shattering naked silence and the unspoken words, heavy in the air.

**a/n: this is for ellie, because i miss her. don't worry lol this isn't your Christmas gift lawlz i don't suck that much**


	20. love you better

"_i think i'll _LOVE YOU BETTER _NOW"  
><em>* **dominiquescorpius.**

He stands behind you on the dock with his hair slicked back. He is slightly reminiscent of his father. Then he cracks a smile, white teeth glinting in the red of the falling sun and your eyes flash momentarily, happy and terrified and confused, all at the same time.

He pushes you into the water, suddenly. Your laughter is drowned out by a mouthful of water as he jumps in after you, and you don't even mind that your clothes are soaked through.

**a/n: for ella and pearl because DominiqueScorpius lol.**


End file.
